


bare throat and bent knee

by alamorn



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: All Lucas wants is all she'll give him.Written pre-1.07





	

There is this: Heat. A buzzing. In his head and out, like the flies have crawled in his ears and taken up residence in his brain. Pain. In his side, and where the barbed wire digs into his arms. He can hardly breathe. There is nothing living here but him, and he is not sure he counts.

Then there is her. When he rasps, “ _Help me_ ,” she does and he is freed. It is his first prayer and it is answered by her, by _her_ , so is it any wonder how he gazes at her?

He follows her like a dog — no, the dog prances ahead and darts here and there. _He_ stays close at her heels. If he could grasp the hem of her shirt and never let go, he would. He does not know much, but he knows this: he will do anything for her.

She _names_ him. She makes him a man, not just meat strung up and left to cook. He eats from her hand and she _names_ him and he murmurs his name over and over. Lucas is her home, so he must live up to his name. He must be safe, he must be something she can carry with her.

There is this as well: she makes him choose. Every step of the way she makes him choose. She does not say, “Come with me,” she says, “Are you?” She makes him be a man, as well as a dog. She lets him argue with her, even if she never lets him win.

When she kisses him — when he kisses her — when their lips meet, neither demanding but both asking, her magic music still playing — he is not good with words. She does not ask him to be.

 

There is this: she does not ask him to go to his knees. She does not need to. He watches every flick of her eyes, the way her muscles move under her skin, the bob of her throat. He knows what she needs before she has even registered the trembling of her hands.

“Dorothy,” he murmurs, the same way some people say, “My Queen,” and others say, “The Beast Forever.”

She looks at him, a twitchy flick of movement. He bows his head, doesn’t approach until she nods. Then he presses his hand to her lower back, red silk slippery and vivid, and guides her to her rooms. She goes easily enough, after a moment. He locks the door behind them, and she goes straight to the bed, throws herself face down with a groan.

“Dorothy,” he says again and she pushes up to her elbows.

“Lucas,” she returns. He had planned only to get her away from her petitioners, but he had thought she would call him _Roan_. If he is Lucas tonight, if he is home… His plan changes. He goes to the box he had hidden in here, days ago, heart full of hope and mind full of clouds.

“Lucas,” she says again, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed, “what are you doing?”

He pulls the delicately carved phallus and leather harness from the box and presents them to her. “It is more what I hoped _you_ would be doing.”

She doesn’t say anything, just takes the phallus and harness. They are beautifully worked, the colors chosen to compliment her skin. When he bought them, a roaring pit had opened in his stomach. Fear, hope, all of the emotions she so easily brings out in him.

Her eyes are dark as she looks them over. She curls her fingers around the wooden cock and he is suddenly, breathtakingly hard. Even if she says no, he will hold this memory close to him.

He can see when she makes the decision. Her jaw sets and her chin lifts. He goes to his knees before her — it is not a decision, anymore, it is only that he cannot imagine doing anything else. She deserves to be worshipped, and worship is done on the knees.

“Ask me,” she says. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“So many things,” he says, “but I would start with a kiss.”

She laughs, startled, and bends to kiss him. She is more hesitant than normal, so that he has to chase her lips for quick butterfly kisses. It would be easy to sink his hand into her hair and draw her more firmly to him, but he doesn’t. He is already asking so much of her.

Eventually she relents and kisses him deeply. As with every time, he is dazed when she pulls away. If she never gave him more than this, he would be satisfied.

“Ask me,” she murmurs against his lips and he clenches his hands on his knees.

“Fuck me,” he says. “Do with me what you will. I want only to be of service.”

She stands and begins to undress. When he hurries to help her, she cuts him off with a look. “I’m not the only one who needs to be naked for this.”

He grins at her and pulls off his shirt. When he’s finished stripping, she’s holding the harness.

“I’ve…never actually done this before,” she tells him.

“I’m fairly sure I have,” he says, recalling the way Eamonn looked at him. “I will be happy with whatever you give me.”

She nods to herself and steps into the harness. The rich red brown of the leather looks as good against her skin as he had imagined. When she fixes the phallus into place, only fumbling a little, it looks even better. He goes back to his knees, ready to take her cock into his mouth.

She holds him by the hair, keeps him from her. “You’ll tell me if I hurt you, if it is too much?”

He pulls her hand from his hair and brings it to his mouth so he can place a kiss on the soft skin of her wrist. “Of course.”

“Then—“ she huffs an incredulous laugh. “Get to it.”

The wood is sanded silky smooth, and he’d chosen a size that would fill him but not overwhelm him. Though the decision was instinct, he is reassured that his instincts were good. The cock just taps the back of his throat when he takes it all the way down, to see if he can.

She sighs a little, watching him, and he looks up the length of her body to meet her gaze. Her hair is tumbling over her face and her lips look well chewed already, as if she cannot help but bite them. His own cock is hard between his legs but he does not reach for it. The only pleasure she is getting from this is in watching him, so the only pleasure he will allow himself is watching her.

After another minute of bobbing and sucking, she pulls him off by his hair. The firm grip makes his eyes slide half closed.

“That was quite a show,” she tells him, but her voice trembles a little. “Get on the bed.”

He goes eagerly, arranging himself so that his chest is flat to the mattress and his ass is lifted in the air. She curls a hand around his hip and lays her cock on the cleft of his ass and stops. “Do you have lube?”

“Lube?” he says. “Oh — like an oil. I don’t, no.”

She draws away immediately. “Well, that’s the end of that then.”

His cock is so hard it’s touching his belly. “Is spit not sufficient?”

“Lucas,” she says, laying down on her back next to him, so they’re face to face. “My only experiences sticking anything in anyone’s ass was helping old people shit at the hospital. For just a finger we used enough K-Y to grease a hinge. Spit is so far from sufficient.”

“Oh.” He thinks for a moment, then rolls over onto his back. “Well. Do you want to sit on my face instead?”

“Instead of talking about the hospital?” She laughs, joyful and loud, and he smiles. “Yeah, I could do that. Gimme a sec to get the harness off.”

 

There is this: she can read him too. She doesn’t ask if he wants to try again, just presents him with a pot of slick in the morning. Olive oil by the scent. He goes through the day half hard, and washes before he goes to her rooms, working a couple soapy fingers into his ass. The thought of her being on the other end of those fingers makes him peak faster than he thought possible.

He heads to her room feeling like summer wine, light and sweet. She answers the door in a robe and drops it once he’s locked it behind them. She’s already in the harness and she favors him with a smile as she heads for the box. He strips as he walks to the bed. He had thought the urgency would be cut by getting off before he came to her, but it’s not.

He puts himself on the bed and she slides in behind him so that her thighs press firmly into his. The wood is slick against his ass and she bends over him to whisper nibble on his shoulder. The press of breasts and cock against his back brings his own cock back to life with a surge of blood.

 

“Were you practicing for me?” she whispers into his ear and he nods. She presses a kiss behind his ear. “Well, let’s not waste that.”

She drizzles slick over his hole, then presses a strong finger into him. It slides in easily, narrower than his own fingers by far, and he moans. She pumps it in and out a few times, then adds another and after a moment a third.

He presses his face into his arms and whimpers. He is so _full_ with her. She twists her fingers, searching for something. When she finds it, he _sobs_ , and she coos, “You’re such a good boy, Lucas, so beautiful.”

“Do it,” he begs her. “Fuck me.”

She kisses his shoulder blade, then nips it and pulls her fingers out, lines up her cock and pushes into him. She sets a steady pace, just rocking back and forth at first so that it only slides into him very slowly. Once she’s fully sheathed, she draws almost all the way out and slowly, steadily destroys him.

When he is writhing under the unforgiving press of her cock, she reaches around and takes his own cock in hand. With only a few synchronized strokes he spills and collapses. She stays in him until he stops shaking, then pulls out, yanks the harness off, and scrambles to sit in front of him, legs spread.

She’s dripping wetness, her thighs shiny, her nipples hard, and he requires no more encouragement to bury his head between her thighs and bring her to her own trembling peak, and then again and again.

 

There is this: if she asked, he would let her press a blade to his throat. If she asked, he would kneel at her feet and stay there. If she asked, he would destroy the world, or himself. Wherever she pointed him, he would be her weapon.

There is this: she will not ask, so he does.


End file.
